ForgetMeNot
by Blissey
Summary: It seems one of Nereid's followers is intent on causing the Grand Fall, even after Nereid's death. rated T for Death. Told in the point of view of my favorite character. This kind of fic is probably unique to fanfics, as you will see toward the end of the


Forget-Me-Not Chapter 1

It has been 5 months since that fateful day, and 5 years to the day that we defeated Nereid, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll start on the morning of that fateful day.

It was a cold clammy morning, which was understandable, since we were in that city next to Mount Celcius. I was just getting over Quickie's death due to an assassin who tried to kill me, but Quickie died by taking the knife meant for me. Needless to say, that assassin didn't live long after that. I hadn't been able to even eat for a couple weeks after that. After all, I've had Quickie ever since he was just a baby. I was just talking to my husband Reid, saying that I was going out to gather some Flowers of Icetor. You see, I had married Reid 3 weeks after Nereid's death at our hands, while Keele had married Farah. I think it was during the battle against Sekundes that we started to fall in love, but I'm getting off topic here. I have a bad habit of doing that ever since I went up that mountain and had my life changed forever. I'm still not sure I like the change though, but on to the story. I was climbing the mountain when I heard a sound and turned around. It was then that I spotted a cloaked figure that was weilding a sword.

"You were meant to die at that assassin's hand!" The figure said rushing at me.

I must have blanked out after that, because the next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed at the inn. I was confused. You probably would be too in my predicament. So, I went down the stairs to try to get some answers. It seemed that the whole group was there, including Max and Chat. I hadn't seen them earlier.

Just then, a man rushed in.

"A girl has been found dead on Mount Celcius!" he said with a look of shock.

"Oh no!" Reid moaned. "That's where Meredy went to get the Flowers of Icetor! I hope she's okay!"

Now I was really confused. First, I go to the mountain and black out, then I wake up at the inn and find Chat and Max here, and now this! Can things get any weirder! That was when Reidran through the door towards the hospital. Chat, Max, and I followed. When we reached the hospital, Reid had already gone in, so Chat opened the door, and the 3 of us went in too. It took a while, but we finally reached Reid who was asking the doctor about the girl

"She's right over here. It seems that someone stabbed her 10 times with a knife before slitting her throat." the doctor said with a sad look on his face.

The doctor showed Reid to the girl, and when Reid saw who it was,I saw him stagger back a step.

"No. If only I had been there to protect her!" Reid said through his tears

I finally got past Reid, and looked at the body and got the shock of my life! It was me that was on that slab. It was then I remembered something. Max had been killed while we were fighting Nereid and Chat had died 2 years ago in a sea battle. Then, I looked back at Max and someone was on his arm.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Meredy!" Quickie said, jumping into my arms.

Maybe I should explain about his ability to talk. Reid had taught him to speak 3 months before his death.

"But how?" I sputtered. To say I was puzzled now would have been an understatement.

"We tried our best to prevent this, but there isn't much a ghost can do." Max said in what was a very long speech for him.

"True, we believe that one of Nereid's followers is behind the killings. I think he might be trying to recreate the Grand Fall.

"But isn't that impossible now that the 2 worlds are split apart?" I questioned.

"No it isn't. If all 6 of the humans that killed Nereid are murdered, as well as all 10 Summon Spirits, then Inferia and Celestia will pull each other closer and closer, causing the Grand Fall." Chat explained.

"But you two weren't murdered."

"Actually, we were. I was still alive after Nereid's final attack, but someone wearing a cloak came and finished me off."

"I was also murdered by someone who sneaked onboard the ship wearing a cloak."

"But what about the Summon Spiits?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Whoever is behind this has already killed off all 10 of them." Max replied.

"Although Sekundes did get a good look at his face before dying." Quickie said sorrowfully.

"What does the killer look like?" I asked with a grin on my face. I felt as if we were finally going to find out who killed us.

"Sekundes can't remember." Quickie said in a low voice.

0123456789

Now the first chapter is finally done! Please R&R!


End file.
